Welcome Home
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: drabble Makoto returns from a vacation and decides to visit Haruka, MakoHaru


**Hey guys! My first Free! fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

Haruka checked his phone and sighed. He had lost his appetite awhile ago, so the mackerel sitting in front of him had long turned cold. He was waiting for a message from Makoto, who was coming back home from his week long vacation. He frowned, assuming he had fallen asleep in the car. He played with the fork and plate, then gave up and laid on the floor._ I wish he would respond..._ He sat up and checked his phone again, only to sigh and return to his spot on the floor. A spring breeze flowed through the open doors, attracting his attention. He looked outside to the gloomy grey sky. _Looks like it will rain..._ Another breeze blew through, blowing his dark hair to dance across his forehead.

_I should close those doors..._

Makoto flung his bags on the floor and laid down on his bed. _That was a __**long**__ ride..._ Rolling over, he felt his tired, sour eyes shut and opened them quickly. _No. No sleep yet._ Standing up, he looked at the messy state of his room. He sighed gently and cleaned up what he could. When he was finished, he grabbed a small package, stuffed it in his sweatshirt pocket, and ran down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Haru's!"

"When will you be back?" His mom's voice rang back from the kitchen. He stopped for a moment and thought about it.

'I'm not sure..."

"Just text me when you're ready. And be quick getting there... I think it will rain soon."

"Alright, thanks!"

He ran out the door, trying to reach Haruka's house before the rain started. However, his effort was in vain. The rain started when he was halfway to his destination. _Crap..._ He pushed on, rushing through the back alleys. He finally reached Haruka's house and stood under the overhang that protects the door.

"Haru?" He knocked lightly, shaking slightly from the cold wetness that he was covered in. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear Haruka's light footsteps moving closer to the door at a fast pace. Haruka opened to door wrapped in a baggy sweatshirt and his pajamas.

"What are you doing out in the rain like this?" His voice was it's normal monotone, but Makoto could sense a slight twinge of concern.

"I wanted to see you." Makoto smiled lightly and moved into the house, taking his shoes off at the door.

Haruka disappeared and returned quickly with a couple of warm towels and handed them to Makoto. The latter dried his hair gently and tried to dry himself off as much as possible as to not make a mess in Haru's house. When he was finished, he went into the main room, where there sat a partially eaten piece of mackerel on the table. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, taking a seat on the floor. Haruka came into the room with a big blanket and wrapped it around Makoto's shoulders gently, then took his seat across from him, pushing the mackerel further away from him.

"You could've gotten a cold..." He looked away while saying this, which Makoto noticed immediately and smirked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you." Haruka didn't respond. Makoto rummaged through his pocket and pulled the small package out.

"I also wanted to give you this." Haruka's eyes drifted over to the package as he reached out and gently slipped it out of Makoto's hands.

He quickly cut the clear tape holding the package closed with his fingernail and opened it. It was full of carefully wrapped tissue paper, which he scooped out and placed on the table. From there, he unwrapped it slowly, unveiling a small glass statue of a clear dolphin riding a bright blue wave that engulfed a bright yellow star. Haruka's eyes sparkled from the light that glittered off the small piece of art. His eyes drifted back up to meet Makoto's, which were narrowed slightly from the big grin that had spread across his face.

"Do you like it?" The enthusiasm was easily readable in Makoto's voice. Haruka simply nodded slowly and placed it very gently on the table. Moving slowly, he crawled over to Makoto, who lifted his arm to allow space for the smaller young man. Haruka happily accepted the space, curling into Makoto's slouched body. Makoto closed his eyes and lowered his head to bury his face in Haruka's black hair, but was surprised when his face was met by empty space. His eyes opened quickly just as Haru's lips pressed into his cheek, causing him to blush lightly. Haru then moved his lips away and pushed the top of his head into Makoto's neck lightly.

"Thank you. I love it," he said, smiling. "I missed you..." he added in a whisper.

"I'm glad you like it so much... And I missed you, too." Makoto responded, a soft smile gracing his face. He picked Haruka up like a bride (which caused Haru's cheeks to glow a light pink) and carried his to the bed that resided in Haruka's bedroom. They both crawled under the covers and Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru. The latter buried his face in Makoto's chest as exhaustion took over the olive-eyed male. He smiled gently and closed his own eyes.

"Welcome home, Makoto..." he muttered softly as the sound of the rain on his roof moved him softly into the embrace of sleep.

Fin~

**Please comment! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
